There are currently an estimated 260 million cars in the United States that drive annually a total of 3.2 trillion miles. Each modern car has upwards of 200 sensors. As a point of reference, the Sojourner Rover of the Mars Pathfinder mission had only 12 sensors, traveled a distance of just over 100 meters mapping the Martian surface, and generated 2.3 billion bits of information including 16,500 pictures and made 8.5 million measurements. Therefore, there is an unrealized potential to utilize the over 200 sensors on the 260 million cars to collect detailed information about our home planet.